warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Robotboy
Robotboy is a British/French animated television series which is produced by French production company Alphanim for France 3 and Cartoon Network Europe, as well as the studios LuxAnimation and Cofinova 1. The show itself is about a battling and defensive robot called Robotboy, he is the latest creation of the world renowned scientist Professor Moshimo. Due to fears that Robotboy would be stolen and get into the wrong hands by his arch-enemy Dr. Kamikazi and his main henchman Constantine to be used to take over the world, Professor Moshimo entrusts Robotboy to a 10-year-old boy named Tommy Turnbull, his biggest fan. While being protected by Tommy and his two friends Lola and Gus, Robotboy learns how to behave and act as if he were a real boy but also protect his friends and the city of Bay Area from the dangers of the super-villains out there. The series was first aired November 1, 2005 on Cartoon Network UK, each new season came each years afterwards. There were only four seasons produced, it included three episodes with holiday themes such as Halloween, Christmas and Valentine's Day as well as episodes featuring space. Characters * Robotboy - The robot title character of the series is best friends with Tommy Turnbull. Robotboy has three modes: deactivated, activated, and superactivated. *'Tommy Turnbull' - Robotboy's 10-year-old owner and human best friend. *'Augustus "Gus"/"G-Man" Turner' - Tommy's funny, obese, sometimes rude, self-centered, and neurotic best friend. *'Lola Mbola' - Tommy's unofficial girlfriend who has discreet romantic feelings for him. *'Robotgirl' - A super fighting robot just like Robotboy, who was introduced in the episode of the same name "Robot Girl" and her last appearance was in "The Return of Robotgirl". She quickly made good friends with Robotboy and was only seen superactivated twice, both times in episode "Robotgirl". In the first place, she had to be convinced by Moshimo to use her ultimate powers, otherwise she would never see her friends again. In "The return of Robotgirl" she was brought back to Tommy with a distress message by Moshimo, she could not be activated until she was repaired by Tommy and she suffered from a major memory loss, but was convinced by Lola to use her emotions in favour of the kids' team. In the end she was defeated in a fight against Protoboy and then was saved by Robotboy. *'Dr. Kamikazi' - A small old man with thick glasses and a suit/bathrobe combo who is a self-proclaimed evil genius and the main antagonist of the show. He wishes to capture Robotboy to create a template for an army of super robots, with which he will be able to achieve his dastardly goal of world domination. Most of his henchmen have a large letter K on their uniforms, to show that they are on Dr. Kamikazi's side. He has had many pets, ranging from snakes to cats, but as a running gag they usually always hurt him. *'Constantine' - A fat hunchbacked hitman of Dr. Kamikazi who also is a master of sumo wrestling (though it is unknown if he has ever been a yokozuna, or "grand champion"). He is a sensitive and none too threatening sidekick to Dr. Kamikazi who mainly acts as his muscle power as well as his assistant. Constantine is also a refined chef, being able to create dishes ranging from Sashimi to tapas. It was seen in one episode that Constantine used to be an orphan before working for Kamikazi. Despite looking like a Japanese version of a hitman, Constantine is actually Spanish, suggesting that his outfit is simply a uniform assigned to him by Dr. Kamikazi. *'Donnie' - Tommy's older Brother and secondary archenemy, he is a constant bully to every child in the neighborhood, including Gus and Tommy himself. He frequently calls people names, threatens them etc., and yet despite this, Tommy still treats him as family. Some people exploit his attitude for their benefit, usually Dr. Kamikazi. His bullying backfires in the third season after Robotboy tortures him when he decides to play hooky from school in order to humiliate and possibly destroy Robotboy. *'Kurt' - A sadistic bully at Tommy's school, he has blonde hair and wears a hat. He constantly bullies Gus and Tommy, as well as any other kid he finds. His dad is a spy who has used Kurt to try and capture Robotboy. Tommy sometimes has outsmarted Kurt and his cronies by outwitting them, usually with Robotboy. *'Björn Bjornson' - An evil boy who is about Tommy's age and claims to be a greater genius than professor Moshimo. He has his own prototype robot named Brother Björn or Bjorn-Bot. Both were first introduced in the episode of the same name - "Brother Björn". Their mission is to destroy Moshimo's creation - Robotboy, so Bjorn-Bot would remain the only fighting robot in the world. *'Protoboy' - Robotboy's evil brother, who was created by Moshimo in his earlier years, but later stolen by young Kamikazi and Constantine and turned too evil to control. He was then forcibly deactivated by Constantine and stored in a large storage room inside of Kamikazi's quarters in Kaziland until he was saved by Robotboy. His first appearance was in episode "Brother", but he returned in episode "The Old Switcharobot" and was later permanently destroyed by Robotboy in "The Return of Robotgirl" - the last episode of the series. He also has the ability to superactivate just like Robotboy, but the cannon built into his left arm is static and cannot be switched with an arm or another weapon. Robotboy was seen superactivated in Protoboy's body in "The old swticharobot" but his cannon was damaged because Protoboy (in Robotboy's body) had removed some of its parts prior to the body switch. Production and inspirations Jan Van Rijsselberge has said on an interview that the idea of Robotboy came from one of his children when he gets bullied from school and wishes he had a robot that could protect him from them. He also believed that combining both the action-packed scenes with the comedy would make an entertaining show as possible. In popular culture * In the Nintendo DS game; Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, there is a place where there are thin towers with white balls on top attached to blue tubes which resembles the head of Robotboy. Gallery Trivia * There were brief but unspecified rumors that Robotboy might have had a 5th Season, but it was never confirmed and produced so the show ended with Season 4. * In some episodes where Tommy and his friends are playing video games, music and sound effects from Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins can be heard. * This series was originally a 52x13 production, but it was later changed to 104x13. * Contrary to belief the show never had an American dub version of it. * The designer of the logo is Rian Hughes, a British graphic designer, illustrator and comics artist. External Links Category:Robotboy Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:2000s television series Category:2005 television series debuts Category:2008 television series endings Category:Cartoon Network Europe Category:Alphanim Category:LuxAnimation Category:France 3 Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated television series Category:WarnerMedia shows Category:Non-WarnerMedia